


Feeling Full

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood Play, Bulge Kink, F/M, Kinky, Lemon, Smut, gaping, insemination kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This is probably one of the dirtiest things I've written and it features my OC Morana Tarda and Gladiolus.





	Feeling Full

Eating breakfast was becoming more of a task than it should, it wasn't like my breakfast was fighting with me or was horrible tasting. It was just a cup of coffee and apple but for some reason it was rather hard to swallow. The coffee wasn't quenching my thirst in the slightest – I was on my third cup of the morning. My hands were shaking was it from too much coffee or from the sight before me making my mind all numb? Mentally a tiny Ignis spoke to me telling me there was no thing as too much coffee and that it had to be the man in front of me causing my issues.

 

The man before me was outside working the garden he had carefully built over the months. The sun had returned to the land and things were starting over again, many plants had died during the ten years of darkness so it was a big business to farm and garden. Gladiolus had taken big pride in creating a flower garden for our home and a equally fancy vegetable garden for Ignis who lived not too far from us. All the flowers he had were from family members, irises, clarus, marigolds all from his family line. I was most fond of the lilies and gladioli myself the ones I tended to most often.

 

Gladiolus was tending to the violets calmly talking to them as he watered them, he was wearing nothing but shorts his tattooed back bare to me to stare at. If I had functioning ovaries I would have said they would be destroyed just by the fact that his back was tensing up some as he moved his arms over the flower bed holding the watering can with ease, the sun casting a sheen of sweat on his body. He looked just fantastic. . .simply stunning like this, what was making me like this domestic go of my boyfriend so much? Was I becoming tame? Looking down on my left hand the fresh wound reminding me that I was not a tame person in the slightest, a nasty scratch from a griffon I tangled with yesterday in a hunt.

 

“Mori what is up?” Gladiolus asked turning to face me, amber eyes locking onto the wound. “Is it not healing well?”

 

“No it is. . .I'm just distracted.”

 

“By what?” He asked, a slight smirk on his face as he set the can down walking over to me.

 

Leaning against the railing that separated us, I had been leaning against the railing, watching him as I sipped the coffee taking small bites of the apple. From here I was slightly taller than him as the porch was a bit off the ground, looking down at him I smiled fondly. Leaning into him I placed a kiss on his scarred forehead, the taste of the salty sweat greeting my lips. There was a pure look on his face, a happy in this place look on Gladiolus' face that I wouldn't change for all the things in the world. It made me feel at peace just being in his presence I wasn't sure how he managed to bring out such a peace in my troubled heart and mind but I accepted it with all my heart.

 

“You.” I answered him finally, pressing my forehead against his.

 

“Really, babe how so?” He asked, leaning up placing a kiss to my cheek.

 

“All sweaty in the sun like that, gives a girl some dirty thoughts you know?” I answered, giving him a side eyed look biting at the apple.

 

“Hmm what dirty thoughts, my goddess?” Gladiolus asked, a lust filled tone of voice as he reached up taking the apple from my hand, taking a bite out of it.

 

The juices of the apple dripping down his chin made my green eyes wide, something about that made my brain rush to the last time he settled himself in between my legs. The way he had looked up at me after I had squirted my cum and juices just dripping down his face made me weak in the knees, subconsciously I pressed my thighs together squirming a bit in my spot I heard Gladiolus chuckle.

 

“You and that perverted mind Morana.”

 

“It's your fault, I was respectable young woman before I met you Gladiolus Amicitia.” I taunted back drinking my coffee up, trying to quench that thirst.

 

“Respectable, you Morana? That is like saying Prompto hates Chocobos. Just plain unfathomable.”

 

“Rude!” I shouted back as he tossed the apple core my way, turning back to toss a wink and blow a kiss to me.

 

“Can always meet me in the bedroom and show me how respectable of a woman you are.”

 

“Is that a challenge Amicitia?” I called out as he walked up the steps of the porch to come towards me, there was a playful smile formed on his perfect lips as he walked closer to me towering over me.

 

“It is a challenge, my love.” Gladiolus replied, reaching a large hand grabbing the cup and setting it down on the railing, taking his hand in mine and leading me to the bedroom.

 

In the bedroom, Gladiolus slammed the door behind me it smacked against the frame and back against the wall. Gladiolus picked me up in his arms, those strong arms lifting me up like I weighed nothing, those as quick as I was picked up I was tossed onto the bed bouncing a little. Hearing the predatory growl that escaped Gladiolus' lips made me stare up at him as I watched him start massage his cock through his shorts. Those damned shorts. . .baggy shorts, blue and black in color riding low on his hips showing off the perfectly carved abs of his body. The way his hands rubbed against the fabric covering his cock, pulled down a bit more revealing the happy trail of his, that bit of hair that leisurely lead to his cock.

 

He was getting me all wet just standing there, he had that power over me didn't even have to touch me and I was all eager for him. Nipples hard, heavy breathing, mouth dry, panties drenched soaking through my jeans I could never get enough of Gladiolus Amicitia.

 

“Strip for me my goddess.” Gladiolus ordered long fingers stroking down his cock, it was slowly getting harder.

 

“Oh Gladdy. . .” I purred as I got to my knees, he got annoyed sometimes that I wouldn't call him 'daddy' as he wanted, it just wasn't for me.

 

Pulling off the tank top I was just in a thin black wired bra hard nipples just showing through, clearly seeing the hoops that pierced through the tender flesh. Slowly rubbing my hands down my scarred stomach I started to unbutton the jeans, watching as Gladiolus kept his eyes firm on my hands eagerly watching the show before him. With the jeans unbuttoned and unzipped revealing black underwear, I slipped a hand down in between the underwear and started to massage at my clit biting at my lower lip.

 

“Morana. . .don't tease me like that babe.” Gladiolus growled, predatory amber eyes flashing boldly as he looked up at me, I could see his breathing was picking up.

 

“Oh you mean like this?” I countered, pulling my hand away and reaching back and unsnapping the bra.

 

Shrugging the bra off I let them free, bouncing gently as they did the moan that Gladiolus' let out as he watched that happen made me smirk. Teasingly I grabbed at the piercings on my nipples pulling them a little, slowly licking my lower lip staring at him as I did. Gladiolus pulled down the front of his shorts a little revealing the base of his hard cock teasing me just as much as I was teasing him.

 

“Yeah like that Mori.” Gladiolus moaned in a reply. “Take the rest off those clothes. **Now**.”

 

Slinking off the bed, I pulled down my jeans stepping out of them and slowly tugging down the underwear. You could see wet stains on the underwear now, damp spot on the jeans from how turned on I was by Gladiolus' presence. We were only a few feet away from each other, my heart was pounding in my chest, I could see his chest expanded more from the deeper breathing he was doing. As I made my way over to Gladiolus I reached for the waistband of the shorts pulling them down revealing his hard cock just waiting for me.

 

“Get back on the bed on your hands and knees babe.” Gladiolus ordered, stepping out of the shorts, running a hand through my black hair, tugging on it some pulling me to my feet.

 

I let out a laugh, as that bit of pain and pleasure rushed through my system, onto the bed I faced him on my hands and knees. My whole body was alive with anticipation of feeling his body pressed against mine, his cock deep inside of me filling me up. The head of his cock brushing against my lips, tongue snaking out just teasing the slit of his head enjoying the taste of it the feeling of it. Hungrily I took the cock in my mouth and started to suck roughly on the head, Gladiolus' hand cupped the back of my head wrapping my hair around his large hand as he got a good grip. Slowly he pushed his cock further down my mouth, past my teeth pushing it over my tongue that was moving alongside it to the very back of my throat. He groaned excitably as I took him all the way in breathing expertly through my nose, eyes locked on his as I took the whole massive length of cock in my mouth. Drool started to collect at the corners of my mouth, dripping down the side of my chin as he started to thrust his cock in and out of my mouth nearly pulling out all the way and then slamming back into the back of my throat. A hand on his hip giving me support and the ability to stop him when needed, if it became too much for me to handle. It felt so good just to have his cock going in and out of my mouth, I slurped and sucked as best I could with having my mouth open so wide and so much of it occupied by cock it felt just fantastic.

 

“Like it when your Daddy chokes you with his cock? I love watching those pretty lips surround my cock, drool dripping down your chin like some debauched goddess.”

 

I couldn't respond but the smack to his ass was enough of a response that he needed, chuckling Gladiolus tugged on my hair some as he started to move faster. His cock going in and out of my mouth faster and harder now, pressing further down my mouth down my actual throat. He took his other hand slightly cupping my throat, knowing I didn't like my neck being touched that I had gotten so comfortable with him that he was allowed to gently touch it before I panicked. He felt his cock expanding my throat, bulging the narrow expanse of body to accommodate his cock. The feeling got both of us off it felt so good, the slight moments of being unable to breath properly the full feeling of his cock so deep down my throat. The loud sounds that filled the room was so sinful and gorgeous to hear, the way I kept gagging loudly each time his cock went past the entrance of my throat to the way he groaned and moaned at the pleasure he was feeling. I felt his cock throb now, the way it expanded more of my throat felt so electrifying to me, I orgasmed right on the spot, my cum dripping down my pussy to my thighs. The loud scream of pleasure that had escaped me was so muffled by this cock that Gladiolus just felt the vibrations of it all, he let out a roar of estacy in the feeling of it, gripping my hair tighter now. He started to pant heavily as he reached a peak, deepthroating me and holding me in place he ejaculated deep down my throat, rubbing my throat the whole time getting every drop of cum out of his cock.

 

Slowly he pulled himself out of my mouth, listening to the loud panting and gasping for breathes I made. Sitting on the bed beside me Gladiolus pulling me close placing a kiss to my temple, a arm wrapped around me holding me tightly.

 

“I love you so much Morana.” Gladiolus said softly, as I reached down stroking his cock making it fully erect again.

 

“I love you too Gladio. Now fill this pussy.”

 

“So demanding my goddess is.” He said with a pleased chuckle as I pushed him onto this back.

 

Snatching a pillow Gladiolus rested it under his head as I sat on his chest, spreading my legs in front of him.

 

“Look at what you did, Gladio look at how wet I am just from sucking on your cock. Look at how drenched this pussy is for you.” I said spreading the lips of my pussy open letting him see the cum dripping from it, the juices glistening off the slick skin.

 

He was eying the sight in front of him hungrily, licking his lips right hand reaching forward slipping a finger in catching some of the cum off of it. Gladiolus brought the cum up to my lips brushing the creamy liquid all over them my tongue swirling all around his finger cleaning it up as I did.

 

“All of it is for me to enjoy, my beautiful goddess.”

 

“Yes and only can I indulge in the pleasures of this cock.” I replied as I leaned down kissing Gladiolus as I slid my body down his chest, leaving a trail of wetness down his abs.

 

Moaning into the kiss, nipping on his lower lip as I felt his hands all over my body caressing each curve, each scar lovingly. We both admired each others scars so much a battle wound from life's hard shipped tossed at us that we made it through it all. Grabbing a hold of his cock, feeling that long and hard shaft in my hand, the few veins that pulsed up and down it feeling good under my touch. The slight hiss Gladiolus let out as I broke from the kiss as his body twitched from feeling my hand rub against his cock. Slowly rubbing the head of his cock against my clit then up and down my lips spreading the wetness around the head little droplets dripping down his shaft.

 

“Babe don't make me shove that fat dick up in you. . .stop teasing me. . .” Gladiolus groaned as I just barely pushed the head of his cock inside of me.

 

I laughed teasingly, loving see him him hold back on it allowing me control the way he wanted to push his cock so deep inside of me to be one with me felt so good to me. So see this man want to be one with my body so badly like this but respect me so much to let me go at my own pace was ridiculously satisfying. My love for him was boundless really, I adored and respected this man so much. His hips bucked a little uncontrollably as his head sunk into my wet pussy, the moan that fell from my lips was loud and unabashed as he felt so good inside of me. Just the head felt that good.

 

I was way too much in love with him it was sometimes crazy to think about it.

 

“I love you so much Gladiolus. . .” I moaned as I slowly pushed him inside of me, he had a perfect view to see the way my lips spread open for him his large cock disappearing inside of my body.

 

“It's like my cock was meant for your pussy. . .like we were made for each other.” Gladiolus remarked as I forced the last few inches inside of me.

 

With his cock fully inside of me, I rocked my hips against him letting him feel how wet I was – even wetter now that I had him filling me right up. He looks so gorgeous laying down on the bed like that underneath me, his long hair splayed out underneath him, his long tattooed arms reaching up for me. His hands gripping my breasts squeezing them firmly as I rocked my hips against his, feeling his cock buried so deep inside. Moving his right hand down my stomach, every time I rocked my hips backwards you could see his cock pressing against my stomach. Gladiolus rubbed his hand over my stomach, enjoying the feeling the strange sensation of his cock pressing so deeply inside of me. Bouncing up and down on his cock, resting my hand on his letting him feel his cock moving inside of me, staring down at him eyes locked on his.

 

“That is so fucking hot Morana.” Gladiolus groaned as he arched his back into to the feeling, his whole body just writhing in pleasure. “You are so tight, so good so perfect.”

 

“Gladio you are the perfect one.” I moaned, leaning down sucking on the crook of his neck, feeling his hands up and down my back as his short nails dug patterns in my skin.

 

Moaning loudly into the kiss as I felt his nails against my soft tender skin, I bit down roughly on his neck leaving dark marks on his skin. Gladiolus let out a roar like shout as his hands moved to my hips holding me as he started to thrust up inside of me taking over of my slowed leisurely thrusts against him. The blinding pleasurable pain that hit me each time his large cock smacked my cervix made me gasp, releasing his neck I let out a moan as a few drops of his blood fell from my lip. Digging my nails into his shoulders I held on as he pounded into to me, seeing white with each rough thrust into my tight wet pussy felt like I was being stabbed but felt so good. As Gladiolus reached up sucking on my exposed neck, sucking on it roughly the loud sounds of wet skin smacking against each other filled the room, so sinful and musical to my ears. Reaching his long arm down Gladiolus slowly pressed his middle finger against my asshole, I let out a moan as he did. Soon his finger was moving in and out of my ass just like his cock it made me cum right all over his cock, droplets of cum dripping down his shaft my whole body shook.

 

“Keep cumming for me baby, show me how much you love me.” Gladiolus urged as he whispered in my ear, his hot breath fanning my ear, the way his voice trembled as he spoke made me orgasm again.

 

“Dammit Gladdy!” I shouted as I collapsed on top of him, panting heavily.

 

“Oh baby I'm not done with you yet.” Gladiolus growled as he chuckled pulling me off of him and flopping me onto my stomach.

 

“Oh!” I shouted a laugh escaping my lips, just as quick as his cock moved out of me as he situated himself on top of me, Gladiolus shoved his cock deep back inside of my body.

 

His left hand on my hip as he gripped it tightly leaving bruises, right hand on my shoulder holding me in place as his cock slammed deep in me. Propping my hips up some he angled himself in making sure to get every inch of his cock deep in me pounding my cervix. I could feel his cock pushing against my stomach, bulging it out from the angle he was pounding into me with. It was such a incredible feeling, I wanted more of it.

 

“I'm going to cum deep inside of your womb, I don't want any of this cum to leave do you hear me? This is only for you, my goddess I made it special for you.” Gladiolus growled in my ear as he leaned into me molding his body to mine, his broad chest pressing against my back as his thrusts became shallow and a bit erratic.

 

“Yes, fill me up I want all the cum inside of me.” I begged, panting heavily, feeling need and desiring all of his seed.

 

“I live to please my goddess. My one and only goddess, Morana.” Gladiolus groaned as he ejaculated deep inside of me, I could feel all of the cum filling me up.

 

Pulling out his cock out of me, Gladiolus smacked my ass hard leaving a good hand print on it. Pushing the head of his cock that was dripping wet with my cum, juices and his cum right against my asshole. Left hand squeezing a ass cheek as he gave himself more access to my hole, slowly he pushed his cock into my ass, it hurt each time but it was a good type of hurt. Leaning into me slowly pushing his cock inside of my ass, Gladiolus murmured words of encouragement to me telling me I was doing so good at taking his cock. Panting heavily as he got his cock in all of the way, wrapping a arm around my waist know Gladiolus pulled me back so we were in a sitting position. Falling back against him as he bit down on my neck I let out a shriek as he bruised the skin sucking roughly easily moving me up and down on his cock. A hand on my waist guiding me up and down on him, spreading my ass open wide, gaping the small hole wide. My hands roving up and down my stomach feeling so full and high on feeling his body in and against mine, I wanted nothing more but to please this man. Gladiolus reached his right hand around and started to massage my clit, I let out a cry of pleasure as it sent a spark all up and down my back, turning a bit to face him I kissed him passionately.

 

Slipping several fingers inside of my wet and abused pussy, getting his fingers all wet from our cum Gladiolus started to move me faster and harder up and down on his cock. Breaking from the kiss Gladiolus slide his cum drenched fingers into my mouth.

 

“Suck them clean my goddess.” He ordered as he sucked on my neck, leaving another bruise mark there.

 

As I sucked on his fingers he started to throb inside my ass again, I bit down a bit on his finger hearing the growl emitting from him as he bit down on my neck drawing blood. He ejaculated inside of my ass, filling me up again with his cum letting out a pleasing scream as I squirted on his hand that had darted back down to my clit rubbing it quickly.

 

“FUCK!” We both screamed loudly, our voices ringing in our ears.

 

Collapsing to the side Gladiolus wrapped his arms around me, his cock still in my ass slowly softening as he came down from his high. Both of our bodies shaking a little from the intense feeling of it all, both of us giggling randomly as we relaxed some. Pressing soft kisses to the back of my neck Gladiolus pulled himself out of me, watching the cum drip out of my ass, some dripping out of my pussy.

 

“Gotta fuck you harder next time, need that pussy swollen so no cum escapes.” He said possessively as he moved me to my back, hovering over me, placing soft kisses to my face and neck.

 

“Yes, need to do a better job next time big boy.” I said with a snarkly little reply, reaching up caressing his face smiling at him. “I love you so much, you treat me so well, Gladio.”

 

“Morana you are my heart, I love you more than anything, I treat my heart, my goddess with the best care.” He said his large hands caressing over me lovingly and tenderly.

 

“Gladiolus, I'm hungry now.” I said with a bit of a laugh, clutching my stomach.

 

“What I didn't feed my goddess well enough?” He chuckled, kissing me on the forehead.

 

“Yeah apparently your cum is empty calories.”

 

“It's not diet cum!” Gladiolus retorted back as he sat down on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair, pulling it back into the half ponytail.

 

“No it's the best, most exquisite cum around. But I did only have a few cups of coffee and half a apple so yeah. . .” I responded, patting him on the back. “I would get myself food but my legs are quite useless right now.”

 

“Means I did a good job then babe. I'll get us something to eat and some towels to clean up.”

 

“Roasted chicken ramen!” I called out to him chuckling knowing that he was going to get cup of noodles.

 

“Yes babe.” Gladiolus called out, walking fully naked to the kitchen.

 

I got snuggled under the blankets, flicking on the television as Gladiolus returned with two cups of noodles, towels, two beers and a grin on his face. He pulled me on his lap handing me the stuff as he placed a few kisses, on the back of my neck as he slowly started to clean me up some. I happily slurped up the noodles and sipped the beer, I happily fed a few strands of noodles to Gladiolus as he finished cleaning up the mess. Finally relaxing and leaning back against him we started to watch t.v and relax for the afternoon.

 

I truly loved being with him, he could be rough, passionate, caring, dorky and it was all for me to enjoy and hold dear to my heart. Closing my eyes I decided to take a bit of a nap as he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight, his chin resting on my shoulder as he avidly watched the reality show on the screen.

 

 

 


End file.
